


No Shows

by SittingInSilence



Series: Just Like Old Times [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Idiots On Twitter, M/M, Post-Break Up, idiots in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInSilence/pseuds/SittingInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since they last had a proper conversation, so when Frank saw the notification that a certain someone had replied to him of course he freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shows

Frank was estatic. His smile was stupidly big and he knew it, but he couldn't help it because  _he replied_. It wasn't that big but, he replied.  _To him_. And sure, that's what they did, but still. Frank couldn't really contain how happy he was.

"Jamia!" He called rushing into the living room where his wife was idly watching the Food Network. She was most likely looking for new recipies to get Fank to make. He would usually groan and try to change the channel. He wasn't that good of a chef and Jamia alsways made him make whatever dish it was over and over until he got it just right, which took _forever_ , but Frank didn't care right now.

"What is it this time?" she joked as she sat up on the couch. She laughed at the face Frank pulled, which was somewhere between a fake pout and a look that said "I'm trying to be serious".

"Whatever," Frank smiled back, his slight annoyance quickly gone and replaced by his happiness. "But guess what?"

"Do you actually want me to guess?" Jamia questioned when Frank didn't continue. Frank nodded his head enthusiastically. What could he do, he was a kid at heart and this was his favorite game. Jamia sighed and shook her head at her husband. "Did you figure out the lyrics to that guitar piece you played me?"

"No, though I should work on that," Frank replied with a sudden look of deep concentration. It didn't last long though and his smile was back within seconds.

Jamia laughed. "Did you...find a bag of money on the side of the road that had enough in it to put everyone we know through college?"

"I wish, but no."

"Always worth asking," she sighed. "Did you make it to the bathroom on time and manage not to pee in your pants?"

"That was one time!" Frank cried. "That was one time and I was drunk."

"Doesn't matter if you were drunk or not, it happened and it was hilarious."

Frank pouted more and tried not to smile while he muttered, "Fuck you."

"As I recall, you already did," Jamia replied, a smirk playing on her lips. "Multiple times, in fact."

Frank blushed and hid his face because it so wasn't cool for a grown man to blush. But then again, he wasn't the most mature and probably didn't fit into the catagory of grown men. He was pretty short.

"Oh, don't pout, sweetie," Jamia said sweetly. "Now what was it that you were so excited about?"

Frank's smile was immediatly back and Jamia held back laugh at how quickly his emotions were changing.

"He replied. To my tweet," he said excitedly. "He replied."

"I know," was Jamia's reply.

"You know?"

"You're signed into Twitter on my phone."

Frank's face fell slightly. She clearly wasn't as excited as him. It was kind of a small thing, he now reliased. People replied to other people's tweets all the time. It was a normal thing tht happened every day. He now felt kind of bad for interrupting Jamia's show.

"Why don't you call him?" she asked.

"Call him?"

"Yeah, why not?" she questioned. "I mean, well, when was the last time you two talked?" Frank opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "That wasn't on Twitter?"

Frank frowned and thought for a moment. Above his head someting hit the floor pretty hard. It was probably a chair again. "Maybe a few months?"

Jamia gave him a look. "Texted?"

"I don't know?"

"God, Frank," she sighed as she stood up from the couch.

"What? I've been busy!" he defended himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and another loud noise came from upstairs. The kids were probably awake now.

"Whatever. Just call him." Frank opened his mouth to argue, probably something about how he was busy too and wouldn't have time to talk to Frank. "Don't even go there, Frank. You guys are best friends. Call him."

Frank huffed in his spot and looked down at his phone, fingers hovering over the adress book.

"I'm going upstairs to the kids. When I get back you better have already called him or still be talking to him."

"But what if he doesn't pick up?" Frank called out.

"Then leave a message!" his wife hollered back.

Frank slounched down in his spot. It was easier said than done. Well, not really. All he had to do was press a few buttons and wait for the rigning to stop. That was really easy to do. The hard part, the part that he had been trying to avoid, was the fact that he wouldn't pick up, or the worst case, he would pick up and then hang up after he realised he didn't want to talk to Frank. That would be something Frank couldn't handle.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, pulling him out of his thoughts. He opened the message and smiled to himself.

**Jamia:** I don't hear you talking. Call him alreday, Jesus Christ.

He typed a reply and laughed quietly, applauding himself for his quick thinking.

**Frank:**  Last time I checked, my name was Frank, though I never have tried walking on water.

After getting nothing in return, Frank opened up his contacts and before he could think too much about it, chose the name that always seemed to be floating around in the back of his head.

"Frank! Hey! How are you?"

Frank smiled again, even more stupidly than he had when he first read the tweet.

"Hey, Gerard. I'm good. How about you?" Frank said.

"I'm great. I was actually just about to call you, you know. Kinda cool how you called," Gerard said, probably fascinated about the coincidence. He was fascinated by things like that. Frank loved it.

"Yeah, it is. So how's everything going?"

Gerard launched into a story about the other day, which led into a story about something that had happened a week ago, which in turn, led him to start talking about some cool thing he had seen while out shopping. Frank commmented every now and then, adding in small stories about him and the kids and the stupid things his dogs had done, but mostly he just listened to Gerard talk. It was nice. It was comfortable. It felt like the old times.

At one point Jamia came downstairs with the kids trailing after her. She smiled at Frank and mouthed the word "backyard" before disappearing into the kitchen. Frank smiled after her, suddenly realising that later he would have to deal with the "I told you so" speach, but he dind't care right now. He was talking to his best friend about British science-fiction shows.

"So, you gonna come see me sometime? I'm getting lonely all the way out here and my neighbors don't appreciate loud angry music too much," Gerard said after a pause in the converatioon.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe if one of us has a show near the other we could meet up," Frank replied.

"Frank," Gerard said in the tone of voice he always used when someone was being stupid.

"What?"

"We don't need shows as an excuse to see each other."

Frank sat still for a moment and the burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gerard asked, confused as to why Frank sounded like someone had just told him the ultimate joke.

"No shows," Frank wheezed, trying to get air back into his lungs. "'We don't need no shows'. Like your song!"

Gerard was slient and then joined into the laughter. It wasnt that funny, but Frank was having a feild day out of it. The least he could do was join in. Plus, he kind of missed the way seemingly small things made Frank laugh in that special kind of way where his nose would scrunch up and his eyes would close while he gasped for air and smiled.

Okay, maybe he really missed it.

After five minutes of uncontrolable laughter, Gerrd had to go. He was taking his family out to lunch to celebrate and wanted to get a place to sit this time.

"I'm just saying that trying to eat while stadning  _and_  holding a kid who is also trying to eat is not very fun. And very messy. I ruined one of my shirts last time," Gerard rambled into the phone.

Frank allowed his self one last small laugh. "Alright man, I'll see you sometime soon."

"You better."

"Bye, dude," Frank smiled.

"Bye," Gerard replied. Frank was about to hang up, but heard Gerard mutter something else. "You the best."

Frank smiled even bigger and pulled his phone away from his ear, not even thinking about denying the way his stomach felt all warm and fuzzy. And yeah, Jamia definitely told him so.


End file.
